During the coming grant year the following points will be addressed: we will attempt by direct means to determine the length of the G2 stage of the cell cycle of the frog and rat endothelium and we will expand our cultures of human and frog cells. Cycle kinetics of these cultured tissues are to be studied. In addition, we will attempt to determine the role of protein synthesis in healing in vivo and to find whether corneal neovascularization is subject to pituitary control. The cultured material mentioned earlier will be used in experimental transplantation surgery (animals) and finaly the fine structure of the healing endothelium will be investigated with a view toward understanding the changes that may occur within and on the surface of these cells. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for the provision of the required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.